


Faryn Makes His Deathbed

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: The Lost Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Organised Crime, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Angst and Feels, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Cadash and Thom Rainier seemed to have quite a grudge against Faryn didn't they? Let's find out why... (set nine months before the introduction in Wintermarch at the<br/>Les Portes Ouvertes' First Day festival)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faryn Makes His Deathbed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that gives a little back story to why Aria seeks revenge on Faryn. Warning: ends in a rape scene.

Aria and Thom didn't usually go to Les Portes Ouvertes - never mind their First Day festival. However, it was a choice between that and the family banquet. Since Aria wanted to spend it with her husband and her family weren't keen on the fact she'd decided to marry her bodyguard... They decided to spend it together at a place where they weren't going to be stared and constantly bombarded with snide remarks, staring and whispering. Admittedly the latter was in abundance here but they could take the stares and whispers of curiosity and fear - it was the giggling and gasps they couldn't take. Plus, here they had a table to themselves, any food they wanted and all of the wine they desired. And after the first hour or so the stares and whispering had subsided, no one cared about them once the dancers came out wearing nothing (or at least very little.) Aria caught a glimpse of Zevran tied to a chair, Dorian doing a seductive and almost hypnotising dance with scarves around the pole in the centre of the room, Dalish was doing an erotic dance involving an electricity (something to do with the ancient elven stone around her neck - it was definitely _not magic_ ), and Skinner was whipping a very amorous Krem who had paid for the pleasure after being granted the permission by Maryden and Cole. Something about this surroundings pleased Aria and Thom - it was vulgar, distasteful, and yet they adored it. They loved how not everyone there was just around for the sex part, there were partners of the dancers having fun by the bar, there were people who just hung around for the fun of it, lots of people came to disappear into the rooms upstairs and everyone was happy, consenting and having fun. If you did touch someone without their consent (or anything further) one of the many bouncers that patrolled the place would see to you instantly. It was safe and even though it wasn't Aria and Thom's usual sort of place, they felt so too. They didn't think they would when they first walked in and the music stopped, everyone turned to stare and Matilda (in a fetching emerald dress) looked terrified. However, once they bribed the Madame to not tell any of the family they had been there she instantly relaxed and as did everyone else (when Matilda clapped her hands loudly in their direction and told them to continue.)  
  
They didn't realise until a waitress in a babydoll nightgown and garters came to take their order that they could order food, Aria ordered the traditional Orlesian First Day meal of le Reveillon and Thom ordered the Fereldan equivalent of beef stew and dumplings which Aria thought looked incredibly unappetising, Thom thought Aria's dish looked far too fancy and thus not like food, they spent a good portion of the night mocking each other's food choice over a mutual love of Tevinter red wine. They giggled and kissed a lot as they did so and it wasn't long before Aria had convinced Thom to dance, he grinned as he watched her having a good time but as the hours went by he became nervous of how much wine she had. Aria was a bit of a lightweight anyway and the amount she had had was enough to get him more than tipsy. After he saw a sleazy red-haired, man attempt to put his hand up her knee-length, black red polkadot dress Thom pulled her away from him and glared in his direction. It took him a lot of control not to beat the man where he stood but then he remembered what Aria had said at the beginning of the night -  _I just want the evening normal people have, no fighting or pretension just... Normal._ And although the Les Portes Ouvertes wasn't quite normal, he still didn't think she wanted him to beat the life out of someone. Instead he looked him up and down and memorised his face, he would be back for him. For now however, he needed to help his drunken wife to somewhere where he could take care of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her towards the entrance, where they found Matilda still greeting people.   
  
"Lady Trevelyan?" Thom asked Matilda as she recorded the name of the most recent customer and who they were spending the night with. She spun round at that, very few people had the manners to call her that nowadays. She caught a glimpse of a drunken Aria and worried Thom and relaxed visibly.   
  
"Can I help you, Sir?" She smiled.   
  
"I was wondering if there was a spare room we could use for the night? Aria's had a little bit too much to drink," Thom said, realising that the last part didn't really need to be said.   
  
"Of course! We have a spare bedroom upstairs you can use, on the house of course," she said a little worriedly. If anything happened to Aria in the club then Matilda would be the first to be blamed for allowing it to happen. At least in this case Aria wasn't exactly about to tell her mother about how she got so drunk she could barely stand. "I'll take you there," she added with a fake smile as she took them both slowly up the grand staircase and on the third door from the right she led them into a made, clean and unused suite. "Uh," she began again quietly. "I hope she's okay, I'm sure she will be," she continued to Thom. "Would you like some water or?"  
  
"I'll go to the bar and get her some." Thom replied. "Thanks," he added, slowly lifting Aria onto the bed and taking her red heels off and gently placing them on the floor. Matilda nodded and left the room.   
  
"W-where are you going?" slurred Aria as Thom was about to leave. He chuckled and perched on the edge of the bed as Aria attempted to grab his hand. He stroked her hair.   
  
"Just going to get you some water my love," he said stroking her copper hair and pushing it behind her ear. He instantly stopped her from rolling onto her back. "No, don't do that. Stay on your side, okay?" Aria nodded and closed her eyes, a moment later she started quietly snoring and this told Thom that he could safely go to the bar to get her some water. He left the room forgetting to the lock the door behind him and walked past a familiar red-haired man on the stairs, he barely gave him a glance as he hurried to the bar - there were more important things to deal with right now. When he got to the bar he let out a frustrated sigh, it was packed and it was going to take a long time for him to get served... When he was with Aria no one dared let them wait, unfortunately no one cared about a scruffy Fereldan no one really recognised. He repeatedly attempted to get the people behind the bar's attention and shoved two people who tried to get in front of him out the way, after what seemed like forever he was served by a young woman he'd recently learned was named Flissa, he asked for a pint of water which she gave him hurriedly. He felt a pang of sympathy for her, as he heard the awful remarks a lot of the sleazy looking men were making but he didn't have time to do anything about it. He thanked her and rushed back up the stairs to the suite, hoping that Aria was okay. He hadn't intended to take this long - hopefully she was still asleep and wouldn't have even noticed he was gone. As he reached for the door and pulled out his key he noticed something strange, he stopped and looked up and down the hall. There were muddy footprints on the ground just outside it which definitely didn't belong to him, Aria or Matilda, he put his ear to the door and hear a muffled screaming, along side the sound of a man's grunting and insulting. He quickly opened the door and although he had stood still for a second, time seemed to stop. In the months to come when he closed his eyes he would sometimes see what he saw and constantly berate himself for leaving the room, he could have asked Matilda to get the water, he should have locked the door, he shouldn't have taken Aria to that fucking club. He wished it would've been different but there wasn't anything he could do - he felt powerless, in the months to follow, just as powerless as he felt in that moment.   
  
He saw the red-haired man from earlier on the bed with Aria's legs being held open, he saw that her dress was torn, he saw the make up running down her face, he saw the man hold something in her mouth so no one could hear her screams but he saw the man freeze as he saw the man he recognised as Blackwall at the door. He instantly stopped and took a step off the bed, frozen and staring, he thought in that moment he was going to die. He couldn't believe his luck when Blackwall ran towards Aria, in that moment he only cared about Aria, he wanted to protect her from him and in that moment Faryn took his chance and ran. He ran from the room. He ran from the club. He just kept running until he was certain he was safe, not that he was of course - but he was still alive for that moment. Thom however didn't notice this until a few minutes later, all he could do was run to Aria. He took the shaking, crying woman in his arms and stroked her hair. He noticed a moment later that Faryn had gone but he didn't care, he focused on how hurt his wife was, how much he hated seeing her lying there, in pain, hurt and violated. Then he started to cry to as he started to berate himself  _Why didn't I stay here?_ he told himself over and over again. All he could think about was how much Aria must hate him right now, how it was all his fault that it had happened. Aria didn't hate him of course, she didn't blame him at all. She could comprehend that at that moment, all couldn't feel anything. She just stared blankly as she cried until she run out of tears, it would be days until what happened finally hit her. It would be nine months until she finally took her revenge. 


End file.
